


Thunderstorms and Nighttime Cuddles

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Diana does not like thunderstorms. Luckily, she knows where to go for comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nick, Adalind and Sean are in bed together. The child does not see anything.

Thunder and lightning crashed outside her window, making it difficult for Diana to sleep. The wind howled, whistling an eery song.   
It was frightening, and Diana did not like feeling frightened. Especially when her powers could to nothing about it.  
Then a thought occurs to her.  
She had parents now that would make her feel safe. A mommy who loved her and wanted to hold her. And two strong daddies that would protect her.  
Diana crept into the room where her mommy, her daddy and her new daddy Nick were sleeping,  
She went to the side her daddy was on and spoke softly. “I don’t like thunderstorms”  
All three adults woke up. Seeing the little girl in the room, there was some whispering and quick motions that Diana could not see.   
Adalind moved her hands and two boxer shorts and a night gown flew from the floor to the bed.  
Diana saw her mommy’s bare back as she turned away from her daughter, allowing the blanket to fall and so she could slip on the satin nightgown.  
The two men slipped on their boxers under the covers.  
Diana waited patiently while the adults dressed themselves. She new they enjoyed being naked together, but that they did not want her to see them naked.   
She didn’t want to see them naked, either.  
Once the adults were decent, they motioned for the girl to climb in.  
Adalind and Nick switched places, so she was in the middle instead of him, knowing her daughter would want to snuggle between her parents.  
Diana took a hold of Nick’s wrist, pulling so he was spooning Adalind and had his hand resting on the little girl.  
Once she could feel the presence of all three of her parents, Diana felt safe and secure enough to drift into sleep.  
The adults exchanged looks of fondness at the girl and one another, Then Sean moved so his arm stretched across both blonde females and rested on the hip of the other man.  
The adults shared a thought that they were going to need a bigger bed once Kelly, who was still sleeping peacefully, was old enough to ask to sleep in their bed when something was troubling him.  
But that would wait. At the moment, it was time for sleep.


End file.
